Once Bitten Twice Shy
by giacinta
Summary: Sam and Dean have an unexpected meeting with a certain person. This was supposed to be a two chapter story but those Winchester boys do like to talk, :) Chapter Three.
1. Chapter 1

Once Bitten Twice Shy.

XXXXXXXXXX

X

As sometimes happens, the threads of destiny come together to concentrate on a single moment in time, and one of the catalysts of such instances are a pair of brothers who go by the name of Winchester.

No ordinary boys, these two brothers have been at the centre of nothing less than an Apocalypse and so when they walked into a nondescript diner in a nondescript backwoods town of the USA, it would come as no surprise to anyone who knew a little of their history, that they would meet up with the unknown.

In this case an unknown man; unknown but very important for the lives of the two boys, for without his contribution Sam and Dean would never have been born.

X

X

"Dean, we stopped two hours ago to eat. You shovelled a ton of food into that bottomless pit you call a stomach! How can you be hungry again so soon?"

"Oh, come on, Sam! I didn't eat all _that_ much. I can feel my energy levels going down. You wouldn't want me to collapse while I'm driving my Baby now, would you?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's no danger of that Dean. What there is though, is that you're gonna have a heart attack before you're forty if you carry on like this!"

"No big, Sammy. It's not as if we don't know what's waiting for us on the other side. Forewarned is forearmed! Anyway the next fugly we meet could do the job before the cholesterol gets to me!"

"Dean…!"

"What Sam? It's the reality of our lives. Does my baby brother not want to left on his owny ownsome? You could always go back to school or become a hippie or something. The world would be your oyster!" Dean finished off theatrically arms spread wide as if to encompass it all.

"Dean...," Sam huffed back. "You know what? Just shut up! Instead of talking go and fill up that mouth of yours with burgers or whatever!"

"Aww, Sammy's pissed," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I've got an idiot for a brother," Sam replied, his face scrunched up in distaste.

"Come on Sammy. I was only kidding. If anything happens to me I know what you really want to do; go and be a manager at Plucky's. You just love those clowns!"

"Dean…! You're lucky we're in a public place otherwise you'd be begging for mercy by this time," Sam bitched.

"Oh, right! You and what army, Sammy? There's nothing you could do to me that would make me beg."

"Oh no?"

"No!"

"I'm bigger than you and I know how tickly your feet are. You'd be begging for mercy in ten seconds," Sam declared, a threatening scowl on his face.

"No, I wouldn't!" Dean answered, his bravado faltering a little. "I don't have tickly feet!"

Sam flashed him a knowing little brother smile that said it all. Dean did have terribly tickly feet and he had pleaded for mercy before!

X

The elder Winchester decided that retreat was the better part of valour in this case and he held up his hands in pacification.

"Why don't we just call an end to this little pissing contest Sammy? Let's just eat."

"Whatever you want, Dean," Sam smirked, satisfied that this round had gone to him!

X

They sat down at a corner table, backs to the wall, the door easily visible. It was always better to be prepared. Dean remembered the diner where Sam had disappeared just before Cold Oak.

Eating places were no guarantee of safety. The Winchesters were trouble magnets wherever they went. That was the truth plain and simple.

X

X

Dean was chomping happily on his burger, contemplating the slices of pie that were soon to follow, not in the least bothered by Sam's bitchface as he looked on in distaste at his elder brother's bad eating habits, when a young man burst in through the door,

As though prodded by some invisible finger, the two brothers glanced up simultaneously at the new-comer, then at each other for they both recognised the expression on his face; it was that of pure terror.

Dean cocked an eye-brow which Sam acknowledge with a tilt of his head. That guy was in trouble and whether the cause was supernatural or not, the Winchesters would give him a helping hand.

They continued to watch as the man pushed himself into a corner, keeping his eyes glued to the windows as if hiding from someone.

X

"What do you think, Sam? Does this guy give off our kind of vibes or not?" Dean murmured.

Sam curved his lips in an upside down smile. "Maybe Dean. I feel there's something weird about him."

"Let's go then Robin!" Dean declared as he pushed the last piece of pie into his already bulging cheeks, giving Sam an unwanted view of the contents of his mouth.

"Dean close your mouth when you're chewing, man and I'm not Robin. He's the short guy!"

"Come on Sam," Dean urged. "While you're bitching the guy's skipping out."

X

In fact, the stranger must have decided that the diner wasn't safe any more as he took a last look through the windows and dashed out into the street. again

By the time the boys got outside he could be seen running off down the street but it wasn't long before he found himself with a tall young man planted on either side of him.

X

"You okay, Dude?" Dean asked in his most reassuring voice "Back at the diner it seemed as if all the devils in Hell were on your tail." The man studied first one then the other of his unrequested escorts and he decided that in spite of their friendly concern, these two were dangerous men.

He wasn't about to fall out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"No…Yes...!. I'm fine. You know I must just have had a little too much to drink last night, I'm a little muddled," he ventured.

"Yeah, man. I know how that feels," Dean answered truthfully.

"We can give you a hand to get home," the taller one said earnestly, his eyes honest and concerned.

"Thanks but…. "

The man's face took on a terrified expression as he glanced back over Dean's shoulder to a female figure that was steadily approaching. He turned on his tail and ran leaving the Winchesters looking on bewildered until everything became exceptionally clear. The woman's eyes turned momentarily black.

"Dean,... Demon!"

"Come on Sam. She must be after the guy. Let's go get him. We can deal with her later once we know why she wants him."

X

Before long the man found himself pushed into the back seat of a black Impala with the taller of the two men holding on to him tighter than a vise.

X

"What the Hell do you two want from me? Who are you? If this is a robbery, I haven't got a penny on me," he complained, trying to shake himself free of Sam's grasp.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you but you were being chased by something that we know a little bit about." Sam said trying to calm him down.

"You don't know anything about me and I'm not sure I know anything about myself any more either. A couple of hours ago I was on my way home from work and then I found myself here, whenever here is, with a friggin' black-eyed woman on my tail!" he replied, his voice hitching up in panic.

X

"What do you mean; whenever here is?" Dean asked confused.

"Man," the stranger answered, his eyes misting up. "I feel like Alice down the rabbit hole. It's as if I'm out of time. As if I've been thrown into the future."

Sam and Dean exchanged exasperated glances. Time travel? It sucked!

X

"What year do you think you were in?" Sam asked in a soothing voice. There was no point in spooking the guy even further.

"Nineteen fifty-one."

"We believe you," Sam said consolingly. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"There's nothing much to tell. I was walking home and I felt a kind of pull as if I d been rocked by an earthquake or something, and then I saw this woman with black eyes staring at me as if I was some juicy delicacy, so I ran."

X

"Well," Dean said." You were one lucky son of a bitch to get away, let me tell you."

"She just laughed as I ran, saying that she enjoyed the hunt better when the prey gave her a run for its money."

"Okay. That means she's going to come for you again, so we have to send her ass back to Hell."

"Back to Hell. Are you two insane?"

"Afraid not," Sam answered. "She's a demon and if you want her off your back, sending her back to Hell is the only choice."

"Well that or getting up real close and plunging a knife into her." Dean added smirking.

X

The man lay back on the seat, the fight seemingly gone out of him.

"You got a name, Dude?" Dean asked.

"Sure, " he replied despondently. "The name's Henry, Henry Winchester."

X

Dean foot on the brakes nearly sent the occupants of the back seat headlong into the front.

He turned to stare at the man and he saw Sam's face turning pale as he took in the implications of what had just been said.

Dean cleared his throat. "Henry Winchester? And you live where?"

"What difference does it make? But if you must know I'm from Lawrence, Kansas."

X

Dean dragged his teeth over his lower lip as he glanced at Sam for moral support but Sam only turned his eyes heavenward, as taken aback as Dean.

John had never talked about his father except on rare occasions but they both knew that his name had been Henry and that he had lived in Lawrence.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances as they engaged in eye-conversation.

_We better find a motel and lock the guy down_.

_Right Dean_. _We gotta work out just what the demon wants from him._

Dean nodded and put the Impala into drive.

X

A couple of hours later he stopped at an out of the way motel and they bundled "Henry" inside.

X

"Dean, What the hell!" Sam whispered nodding over at the man who had fallen asleep almost instantaneously as soon as he had sat down on one of the beds.

"Sam don't get me started! I've had enough of grandfathers to last me a life time. That douche-bag of a Samuel was more than plenty for me; now we end up with another one. God are we gonna have to meet them all back to friggin Adam and Eve!"

Sam sighed tiredly. He was as exasperated as Dean.

X

XXX TBC XXX

.

X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XXXXXXX

"Let's go outside, Sam. We can try and figure out what the heck this means without waking sleeping beauty over there." Dean looked over in distaste at the young man stretched out on the bed. Grandfathers were not high on his favourites' list!

X

"Yeah, it seems travelling through time really tires you out," Sam commented in a low voice as the brothers exited the room into the parking lot.

"Yep," Dean agreed, shaking his head in exasperation. "I'm getting to be an expert now. Just how many times is it, Sam?"

"What?"

"That I've been thrown around through friggin time."

X

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You should be the one doing the counting Dean. I know I've been back to see Mom and Dad, and then to Samuel Colt's time for the Phoenix affair." He furrowed his brow in concentration. "I think that's all I got. Thank god!"

x

"Right! I went back to meet freakin' Azazel, then both times with you, Eliot Ness and then Zachariah sent…..."

"Zachariah?" Sam interrupted. "You never told me about that!"

X

Dean looked away. He had never informed Sam about his visit with future Dean.

Having seen Sam as Satan in the rose garden and the uncaring inflexible version of his own future self, had made him reconsider his decision to split up from Sam, and he had called him as soon as Zachariah had zapped him back to the present. The future that awaited them if they had remained separated. was terrible.

"We keep each other human," he had truthfully said to Sam, and he had included himself in those words.

X

He hadn't thought about that event any more, and it had slipped his mind that he hadn't ever told Sam about it.

He looked away from his brother's inquisitive eyes. There would be nothing to be gained in telling Sam about it now. It would only hurt his little brother's feelings, but he knew Sam and when his curiosity was aroused, it was difficult to stop his questions.

x

"It was nothing Sam," he said tiredly. "Zachariah was just playing around with me. I don't even know if what he showed me was true. Just forget about it."

Just as Dean was an expert on his little brother, so Sam could interpret his big brother's expressions and body language. Dean was being evasive! He didn't want Sam to know the details of that journey.

"Dean…!"

"It's no big, Sam!"

"Dean…!"

X

Dean cursed himself for his carelessness. He hoped Sam would take what he was about to say the right way.

"You remember when we split up?"

Sam nodded; that had been a terrible moment for him. Apart from being separated from Dean, he had found out about his destiny as Lucifer's vessel. He remembered his terror as Lucifer informed him with false concern about his future, adding that even if Sam tried to kill himself, he would just be brought back to life.

He had called Dean but his big brother had just told him that it would be better for them to stay as far apart as possible. He had been so scared and heartbroken then.

X

Dean studied Sam's face, watching as his puppy-eyes misted up at whatever he was remembering.

He wanted to kick himself in the butt. He should have been more careful. He should have remembered that he hadn't told Sam. Idiot that he was!

X

"So what happened?" Sam asked eventually.

"Zachariah threw me five years into the future and I met my future self. He was a real hard-nosed douche bag. The Croatoan virus had been unleashed on the world and the Earth looked like one of those crappy post apocalyptic movies you see on TV. That's all that happened Sam, then he brought me back."

X

"Was I there?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, yeah. You were there Sammy. You…you had said yes to Lucifer. "

"You hadn't tried to stop me in all that time, Dean?"

"We..we... had never seen each other again in those five years, Sammy. You were on your own and...…."

X

I get it now, Dean," Sam whispered nodding. " That's why you called me back. You were afraid that if you left me alone I would say yes to Lucifer and the future would turn out as Zachariah showed you."

"No, no, Sam! I would have called you regardless….."

"You don't know that Dean. Your future self never did."

X

Dean said nothing. Sam was right. Would he have called Sam if Zachariah hadn't shown him the future? He honestly didn't know. Sam had every right to be pissed with him.

He hung his head. He was supposed to look out for Sam. What kind of big brother was he?

X

X

He was completely unprepared for the onslaught of his brother as he pulled him into a hug, burrowing his head into his shoulder.

"You remember what you said over Rufus's grave?" Sam whispered into his neck. "A blanket apology all round."

Dean was too taken aback by Sam's unexpected embrace to answer, as he continued. "Well it works both ways, Dean; that blanket covers us both and any stupid crap that we've done to each other. We're together now; we're a team. Nothing's gonna divide us ever again, no angels, demons, monsters or whatever."

X

Dean felt his own eyes moistening. He had expected Sam to huff and bitch at him, instead his little brother had surprised him once again by reminding him of that moment over Rufus's grave.

His love for him grew exponentially and all he managed to say before they pulled away from each other was "You're such a girl, Sammy!"

X

Sam drew back but he kept his hands planted firmly on Dean's shoulders. "We're not kids any more Dean. We've been through so much. There's nothing that you can't share with me, no matter how bad you think it is. I'm always gonna be here for you Dean, just as I hope you'll always be here for me."

He let his hands fall away and took a step back.

" Sam… I..."

"It's okay Dean. No chick –flick moments, remember!" Sam smiled gently.

"No Sammy. I want to say it. You're the best little brother a man could have. As long as you want me around, I'm always gonna be here for you, whatever happens. I swear!"

x

Somehow the air had been cleared. They were brothers and they would always bitch and argue, but whatever had happened in the past would remain there; the Winchesters would look to the future!

X

X

Dean cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had formed there with all this chick-flicky-ness, and directed his thoughts back to the man who was sleeping a few yards away in the motel.

X

"Why do you think he's here Sam?" Dean asked slowly, giving his emotional little brother time to pull himself together. " I mean if they wanted to kill him to upset the time line and prevent us from being born or something weird like that, they could just have done it in the past. Why go to the bother of transporting him here?"

"Good question," Sam answered. "Then, why Henry at all? They could have killed off Dad or anyone even further back, for that matter."

"Yeah, maybe they don't want him dead but they need him for something else." Dean mused.

"Sounds logical, " Sam replied. "But what?"

"That's the million dollar question!" his brother murmured.

"Then we don't even know who "they" are. There was a demon on his tail but was she there to help him or to kill him?" Sam added.

X

"Friggin' hell. Sam," Dean burst out. "Wasn't Samuel enough? He turned out to be a real douche. Let's hope this one's not the same. He said he came from nineteen fifty –one. Dad was born in nineteen fifty-two so it means he wasn't….isn't... born yet or whatever."

Sam pursed his lips." Who knows if that means something or not?"

Dean scratched his head. "Why don't we just let him go and forget all about this? Whatever happens, happens!"

"Dean," Sam bitched "You don't really mean that!"

"Yeah, well. I just wish we had never stopped at that diner, then we wouldn't have run into the guy. The next time I want to stop and eat just remind me of this!"

X

Sam contemplated his brother." Never change Dean" he thought to himself smiling.

X

XXXX TBC XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXX

The feel good moment the brothers had just experienced in putting any remaining past bitterness to rest, was pushed to the side by the crash of shattering glass from the motel room behind them.

X

"What the Hell, Sam! What now?" Dean cursed, as in synch they turned towards the building, just in time to see Henry stalking through the door.

The elder Winchester hadn't the time to utter another word before he found himself launched through the air, finishing with a sickening crunch against a nearby tree.

For a moment Sam stood stock-still, torn between running to help his brother and attacking the approaching figure; but even if he hadn't hesitated, he would have been unable to do either, as he too found himself thrown against a tree opposite to the one his brother was spread out on like a broken puppet.

X

Henry Winchester came slowly forward, his step confident, his face curled up in a satisfied smirk. There was no trace left of the confused, scared man who had fallen asleep on the bed a short time ago.

Clearly the demon that had been following Henry had caught up with his prey and possessed him!

Dean's eyes met Sam's. They had been careless; they shouldn't have dismissed that demon so easily.

Of course it wasn't every day that you sat down in a diner to eat and your dead grandfather wandered in, having been propelled through time; so maybe they had an excuse this time for a slight lack of attention.

X

"Well, isn't this cozy?" the voice said, "I've been dying to meet you Winchester boys for so long."

Sam's throat felt as dry as the Gobi desert, his vocal cords paralyzed just like the rest of him and he knew Dean was in a similar situation; otherwise his loquacious big brother would have been cursing and swearing by this time.

"W.. W…" he tried.

"Aw, what's wrong Sammy? Lost your tongue? Can't have that now, can we?"

The words tumbled out in rapid succession as soon as Sam felt his throat free.

"Who are you? What do you want from us? How did you get past the salt lines in the motel room? How did you find us? Wha…"

Henry waved a hand and Sam felt his throat close up again.

x

"Tsk, Tsk! Too many questions, Sam! I wanted to get to the good stuff, but your confused puppy-eyes are so appealing that I might just fill you in before I tear you and your cute big brother apart."

"Let's start with the easy one. While I was in my previous body I stocked up with this little item," the voice coming from Henry said, as he pulled out a little battery-operated hand-fan from a trouser pocket, and held it up in front of him like a trophy. "Perfect for blowing away salt lines laid across small bathroom windows."

"A smart demon," Dean thought to himself, but all he could do was stare down at the Henry creature with hatred in his eyes; for the rest of his body was pinned like a butterfly to the tree.

X

The demon must have felt Dean's gaze, for he turned towards him trilling sweetly.

"Feeling neglected, Dean? Don't worry handsome, soon you'll be getting **all** my attention. Now Sammy, where were we? Let's see. What do I want from you? Well silly; revenge of course! What's next?" she counted off.

"Ah, yes. Who am I? My name's Jezebeth. A bit of a mouthful I know, so for the rest of our very short acquaintance you can call me Jez."

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed to himself. "Another female demon!"

X

"Okaay!" the demon continued. "All that remains now is the why. I know it's been a while for you two buttheads but still, I'm sure you remember a demon called Azazel"

Both pairs of Winchester eyes opened wide at the mention of the name.

X

"I see you do, boys. Well he didn't just have two children but three. I'm the oldest. I go back a long, long way. Even that useless bungling little sister of mine Meg knew nothing about me. I was dad's secret weapon, you might say!

I hear your daddy had his own little secret too with poor Adam. Isn't it marvellous that our families have so much in common.

Azazel told me to stay in the shadows, to watch the events unfold without ever interfering and to build up my power in case it all went wrong; then when I thought the time was right, to come out and continue his work. So here I am!" she finished off with a smirk, arms wide.

X

She noticed Sam struggling to speak again and she freed his vocal chords.

"I don't know how Dean puts up with you Sammy, I really don't. He must get tired of all your questions. I've only been here ten minutes and you've worn me out already!"

"Why Henry? Why him?" Sam asked.

X

"Well, Sam. This is all kinda personal, isn't it? My daddy, your daddy; so I wanted to keep it all in the family. I couldn't go back for John cos' seeing your old man might have been a little too over the top so I went for the next best thing; a granddaddy that you'd never seen.

I like the fact that I'm gonna tear your both to shreds in a Winchester body. Kinda sweet, don't you think, boys?"

"Now then, Sammy. Any more questions? No! Alrighty then, down to work."

X

She came to stand before Sam.

"You're gonna get to watch the show as I strip the skin off your brother slice by slice. You're gonna hear all his screams before I send him back to Hell where his black soul belongs. He killed Azazel and I'm gonna take my revenge slowly and sweetly.

She walked around Sam as if deep in thought.

"Hmm, you know what Sam, I might just keep you alive for a while. Get someone to scrub off that anti-possession tattoo. You were Lucifer's vessel. What's good enough for Lucifer's good enough for me. Think of all the fun we could have together. I was watching when that moronic sister of mine possessed you Sam. She seemed to enjoy herself. I'm sure I would too. Anyhow, we'll talk about it after we get rid of Deano over there."

X

She sauntered over to Dean. "Got any last words there handsome before I give you a new face more suited to where you're going?"

Dean ignored her, his eyes fixed on Sam; his last thoughts would be for his little brother. He was heartbroken for what he knew Sam would be going through as Jez got to work on him.

He swallowed, remembering what Hendriksen's ghost had told him happened with Lilith in the police station after he and Sam had left. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from screaming in pain and he braced himself for what was to come.

X

Sam looked on in horror as the demon went towards his brother. He couldn't do anything to save him.

He had never dwelt on his demon powers since coming back from the Cage. He had never tried to use them, didn't even know if they were still there. He hadn't wanted to investigate that part of himself ever again.

Ruby had told him he hadn't needed a feather to fly and that the addiction to her blood had been merely a ploy to keep him under her control and ensure he carried out his job of freeing Lucifer, but if there was any moment that he had wanted them, this was it.

He tried to calm his racing heart; to recall how he felt when he summoned up his powers in the past. He began to panic as he couldn't seem to sense them anywhere; but suddenly a wispy tendril reached out to him from the dark grotto in his mind into which he had banished them.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He couldn't let himself be upset by what the demon was going to do to his big brother; he had to focus, but as soon as he had grasped the power in an imaginary hand he let his anger and hate explode until he felt the fullness of the demonic tide flowing through his body.

He came unstuck from the tree, like ice from a burning iron and he yelled as the demon placed a hand on Dean's face.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!"

Jez turned in surprise as Sam stood there with his arm outstretched channelling his power; her surprise was mirrored in Dean's eyes for he had hoped that Sammy had gotten rid of that part of him long ago.

X

"Well, well, well," Jez bitched. "Little Sammy still has his powers."

Her voice became weaker as Sam pulled on her smoke "But you're not strong enough to kill me are you Sammy? At most you can send me back to Hell."

"That's where you belong bitch," Dean chipped in as he fell to the ground.

He made his way over to Sam and stood at his side as the black smoke started to curl out from Henry's body.

"I'll crawl back out of the Pit, and you'll both pay for this." were her last threatenig words as the smoke exited entirely, dissipating through the ground down to Hell.

X

Sam collapsed onto the ground in a heap, his body exhausted by the extreme concentration needed to focus his power again after so long.

Dean threw himself to his knees beside his little brother. "Sammy! Are you okay man?" he asked desperately.

Sam could only rustle up a feeble nod with his head as he gave in to the complete exhaustion and slipped into sleep on the ground where he was lying,

Dean put his head to Sam's chest, relieved that his heart was beating steadily. He was getting ready to drag him back into the motel when Henry stirred.

Comforted that Sam only seemed to be asleep, he got up and went over to the other man who was looking around in bewilderment.

"What...?"

"Don't worry man," Dean consoled him." You've had a little run in with a ..serial killer; but everything's fine now. He's gone."

"A serial killer? What's that?"

"Never mind. All that matters is that you're safe now," Dean declared.

X

Henry looked over at Sam who was lying sprawled out on the ground.

"What happened to him? Is he dead? " he asked alarmed.

"No, he took a knock to the head, is all. Maybe you could give me a hand to get him back into the room. He needs to lie down."

X

With Henry's help, Dean half-dragged, half-carried his heavy little brother in and onto the bed. Sam could sleep it off for as long as he needed.

The only problem left was Henry.

They had to get him back to his own time, otherwise John, he and Sam would never be born. For a moment Dean was tempted; if Henry remained here all that had happened could be avoided, but he knew he couldn't do it.

Those douche-bags of angels and demons would have found some way around it and maybe he would be condemning two other brothers to go through the hell that he and Sam had.

X

"Listen man," he tried to explain. "You were correct when you said that you had been sent through time, but now we've got to get you back to where you came from."

" But... how, why…?" Henry began.

"Dude. The less you know the better! We've had a run in with time travel before. There's a spell we know that can send you back, thanks to a certain go… guy! When my brother wakes up we'll get on it. Trust me! " Dean declared, in what he hoped was his most trustworthy voice.

"We wouldn't do anything to harm you, I swear on our lives"

"I believe you, " Henry said. "I don't know why but I **_do_** trust you."

Dean just nodded. Family was family even when they didn't realise it.

X

Sam slept for a full twenty-four hours, his eyes opening groggily to face of his big brother smiling down at him.

"Dean..." he whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Thanks to you my ass is still here and not getting roasted in the Pit."

Henry who had been confined by Dean to the couch, stared at the two men. He could sense that there was something very strong flowing between them, uniting them.

He wouldn't bother asking, for Dean had made it very clear that none of his questions would get an answer and that was fine with him. All he wanted to do was get back to his wife. Dean had promised that he would get him home, and he believed him.

He continued to watch as the two brothers smiled at each other and he felt he was being given a glimpse of something that was not for his eyes. He looked away, a lump coming to his throat.

X

X

Sam completed the spell and Henry disappeared before their eyes.

"Let's hope we sent him back to the right moment, Dean," Sam said not too convinced.

"Well, we did the best we could. If we're still here it means Dad was born, otherwise we wouldn't be, or would we?" Dean scratched his head in bewilderment as he glanced at Sam.

"Don't look at me man. I know as much as you do," Sam said lifting his hands in the air.

"If we want to be precise, _**you're**_ the expert,Dean. The score's 4 to 2 for you." Sam smiled, but then his face took on a serious expression as he added. " Dean. Umm… about what happened with Jezebeth. I didn't know if I still had those powers, I'd never thought about them since I got out of the Cage and….."

"You saved my bacon Sammy and your own too. How can I be unhappy about that. You're my little brother and even if you grow two horns and a tail, that'll never change. Come on Sam, it's time for a snack. Nearly getting skinned to death gives one an appetite," he smirked.

"Dean….! Remember what happened the last time," Sam warned.

"This time we'll go to a classy joint. We'll keep out of diners for a while," Dean replied.

"A classy joint?"

"Yeah, Sammy! With stuck up waitresses and majordomos!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed his brother, just glad that they were both still alive and together.

X

XXXXX The enD XXXXXX


End file.
